Nightmar-Ed
by UPlover
Summary: Eddy has a nightmare. Ed and Edd figure out a way to try and cheer him up.


It was two in the morning when Eddy woke up needing to go to the bathroom.

He quietly got out of bed, being careful not to step on Ed or Edd's sleeping bag.

Eddy was surprised that he was even able to fall asleep. Of course he was tired from having such a great day with his friends, but so many thoughts obstructed his mind.

July was over. They were now into August. Eddy was dreading school coming.

Everything changed since the beginning of July when they found his brother.

Eddy wasn't the same.

He didn't think the way he used to. He had to attend therapy sessions where someone got inside his mind. Eddy also found himself having anxiety attacks. The doctors were saying that his mental health had been in affect for years now.

Now his parents were really worried about him. They were always worried about him turning into his brother. Now he knew why his parents disowned him. All those fights, his mom crying, the times when he hurt him... it was best to forget about him.

Eddy leaned against the sink. He put cold water on his face.

When was he going to get back to his old self?

Ever since they left Mondo-A-Go-Go Amusement Park he felt as if his brother was after him. He knocked him unconscious with a door. His parents said that someone called the cops and he was in jail now. They wouldn't tell him anymore.

Eddy swallowed an aspirin hoping his headache would go away.

One day he'd be better. He wished that day was now.

He closed the medicine cabinet.

His brother stared at him through the mirror. "Hey, pipsqueek."

Eddy gasped awake.

He was in his room with the familiar glow from his lava lamp.

Eddy sighed laying his head into his hands.

"Eddy?" It was Edd's voice. Eddy felt him sit on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... just a bad dream." Eddy said still not looking up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"Talk will make you feel better." Edd nagged.

Edd took a deep breath. "Thanks, but no. I just want to go back to sleep."

"That's fine Eddy." Edd's voice suddenly grew deeper. The hand that was around his shoulder suddenly tightened. "A little childhood trauma builds character."

Eddy looked up to see his brother sitting next to him. "Right, pipsqueek?"

Eddy screamed when he lunged at him.

Ed and Edd jumped when they heard Eddy who frantically moved around in his bed.

"What's wrong with Eddy, Double D?" Ed asked fearfully.

"Go get Eddy's parents, Ed." Edd calmly instructed.

Ed did as he was told as Edd got up on Eddy's bed and calmed his friend down.

Eddy calmed down, but didn't respond. He had this blank stare.

"Are you alright, Eddy?"

Eddy turned and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Was that really Edd in front of him? Bro was always able to trick people with a sincere smile.

"Talking will make you feel better."

Eddy recoiled when he was going to touch him.

"Stay away from me." Eddy said in a fearful hushed voice.

Eddy's parents came into the room.

"What's the matter, Eddy?" His mom asked.

Eddy sat as close to the wall, staring from one person to the other.

"Son, everything is okay. We're your family. Family doesn't hurt you." His father said to him.

"Bro did." Eddy's voice was still hushed.

In an instant Eddy's mom's eyes filled with tears. Ed and Edd found out a lot of information in the past few months about Eddy's family. The best thing that happened was kicked him out.

"Eddy, it was just a bad dream. We're all here to keep you safe. Do you want us to call..."

"No..."

"Alright. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

He just nodded his head.

His parents left the room.

The three friends were quiet. They were each staring at the cieling in their own thoughts.

"Anyone wany to play 'I spy?'" Ed asked.

Eddy sighed. "Ed..."

"I spy with my little eye something glow." Ed said.

"The glow lamp, Ed?" Edd asked.

"Right! Your turn, Double D!"

"Um... I spy with my little eye something ocular."

Ed and Eddy were stumpt.

"I spy something round." Edd corrected himself making it easier.

"Ooh, ooh, Eddy's record donuts?"

Edd giggled. Eddy bagan to smile. "No Ed, Eddy?"

Eddy rolled his eyes, but he needed to play along. "My disco ball?"

"Very good, Eddy. Your turn."

The game went on for a while. The friends giggled at what they could come up with. By three in the morning they were yawning once more.

"Okay, Eddy, one last round." Edd said sounding as if he were half asleep.

Eddy thought for a moment and then smiled. "I spy two people."

"Ooh, is it us?" Ed asked.

"You could say that." Eddy said in a playful manor.

If it's us, Eddy, then what else do we need to guess?" Edd asked.

"You could guess two best friends."

"That's who we are, Double D." Ed pointed out.

"Yup, two best friends who I'd be lost without." Eddy said to his friends.

"Aww, Eddy, that is..."

"Let's not milk it anymore, sockhead." Eddy said to his friends.

The three friends drifted off to sleep, feeling a lot better then from before.


End file.
